


Intertwined

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Just all around cuteness, M/M, Shane Madej Is So Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like seriously youll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Ryan shows up on Shane's doorstep, sad and dejected. Shane, being the whipped man he is, does everything in his power to make him happy.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 288





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad and requested fluff and an anon just said "shane softly kissing ryan's hand" and my heart melted and i went crazy. enjoy :')

Ryan showed up on Shane’s doorstep one rainy evening, and Shane immediately noticed something was up.

Shane opened the door, and was immediately meant with sad Ryan. Shane could tell when Ryan was sad. Like, not “being sad for a bit” sad, but genuinely sad. His big, brown puppy eyes were sad and teary. His lips were in a pout and his arms were crossed. He was slouching; looking up at Shane with doe eyes. “Hey, Shane.” He said, and wow, he really sounded sad.

Shane frowned at his best friend’s tone. “Hey, Ryan,” He said softly. “Come on in.” He stepped aside to let Ryan in. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Ryan asked, quite timidly. Ryan wasn’t himself, Shane noticed. 

Shane nodded. “Yeah, man. Of course. Is something wrong? Are you okay?” He asked, voice lilted in concern. Ryan just shrugged, moping over to the couch and sitting down. Shane assumed he’d tell Shane if or when he was ready. “Beer and popcorn?” Shane asked. 

Ryan nodded. “Yeah, big guy.” Shane smiled at the nickname. His heart always warmed whenever Ryan called him that.

Shane popped a big ol’ bag of corn and brought out a couple beers and placed the bowl and bottles on the coffee table in front of the couch, and sat down next to Ryan. He didn’t miss how Ryan scooched closer to him. Shane, ever the smooth flirter, moved an arm around the back of the couch around Ryan. 

He picked up the remote and turned on Netflix. “Anything you wanna watch?” Shane asked.

Again, Ryan shrugged. “Whatever you wanna watch.” Shane nodded, putting on some comedy from the early 2000s and Ryan scooched ever so closer.

The two was enjoying the movie, enjoying their time together at ass o’clock on a rainy night. Shane laughed at a bunch of the funny moments in the movie, and he noticed Ryan smiling a little bit, too. Shane hoped Ryan was feeling at least a little bit better. The two were enjoying each others’ presences, enjoying the almost-touching, almost-cuddling that was going on.

Shane wanted to give Ryan his own time to tell Shane what was going on, but as time went on, Shane grew curious. “Wanna tell me what’s goin’ on, little guy?” He asked.

Ryan looked down at his own lap. “Uh… I’ve just been… thinking about my work. And stuff.”

“Work and stuff?” Shane asked, and gathered the courage to put his arm around Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan scooched closer to Shane so that their sides were pressed together, and Shane’s heart sang.

Ryan shrugged. “I dunno… I just. I feel like it’s not as good. As, you know, weird wonderful, and… homemade and grocery run. My shows are boring, and I just-”

“Hey, hey, no,” Shane cut him off immediately. Who the fuck told Ryan his shows weren’t as good? Shane made a mental note to sucker punch them in the face at a later time. “Your shows are amazing. I love watching them. Spooky small talk? That show is so fuckin’ cute, man.” _Cute_ was not the word Shane meant to say, however he supposed it wasn’t quite a lie.

Ryan made a face. “Cute?”

“Well, I mean, I like seeing your guests go through the maze, and the segments are funny, and the comments you and the guest make when scared is the funniest damn part of that show.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my friend.” Ryan scoffed. “It really isn’t that good. I should have done something else, or maybe just left Watcher up to you and Steven-”

_Oh, fuck no._ This would not stand. Shane, in a moment of bravery, cupped Ryan’s face with both of his hands. He noticed Ryan’s puppy eyes were starting to tear up, and his heart broke. “Ryan, no.” He said firmly. “ _Never_ say anything about the company like that. Watcher wouldn’t _ever_ be what it is without you. Your bright soul, your… your passion for creating is the glue that brings this company together. Your drive and your happiness that you get simply from creating things and doing the things that you love, it, it makes me so happy to see. Spooky small talk is amazing, don’t say anything different, and if you aren’t happy with it then, fuck it, it’s our company. Let’s make another fucking season.” Ryan started to cry, tears running down his cheeks, and Shane immediately wiped them away with his thumbs. “You could.. you could make a series of just a compilation of you _breathing heavily_ and I would have watched it.” Ryan let out a wet laugh.

“Shut up, Shane,” He sniffled, a (beautiful, in Shane’s opinion) smile starting to form on his face. 

“ _Shhh,_ ” Shane softly shushed him, letting go of his face and pulling him into a hug. “Your content is beautiful. You _belong_ in Watcher. You were born to make content. I hate that you see your amazing self as anything different.” Shane continued to shush him as Ryan continued to cry in his arms.

After a long time, Shane and Ryan pulled away from the hug, and Ryan sniffled again. “Where did you _come from_ , Shane?” Ryan laughed wetly. “Why were you so… sure about it? That I belong?”

Shane smiled at Ryan, not caring that his heart eyes were on clear display. Fuck it.

He lifted Ryan’s hand, and, while maintaining eye contact with Ryan, softly kissed the back of his palm, true gentleman-style. “Shane,” Ryan whispered, like the sound was forced out of him. Shane’s friend was turning bright red.

Teasingly, he tenderly kissed each of Ryan’s knuckles, Ryan turning redder with each heartfelt kiss. 

When he was done, he lowered Ryan’s hand and gave Ryan a happy grin that he couldn’t hide even if he tried. 

Ryan sniffed once again, tearing up. He was going to cry again. “Shane Madej,” He giggled wetly, and Shane could not bear not being closer to Ryan any longer. Within moments, Ryan was in Shane’s lap, half-laughing half-crying. Shane cupped Ryan’s face with his hands once again, and this time, gave a kiss to Ryan’s lips, and thank god Ryan kissed back. The kiss was full of love, full of all the feelings Shane had been hiding for the past four years, hiding since the day Ryan smiled at him and he realized that Ryan was the most beautiful and important person in Shane’s entire world.

The kiss broke when they absolutely needed air, and Shane wouldn’t stop chasing Ryan’s lips as the latter giggled, kissing his cheeks, the sides of his mouth, his nose, right above his eyelids. He couldn’t help himself. Ryan’s face was red and warm, and eventually he buried his face into Shane’s shoulder. Shane rested his chin on top of Ryan’s head. The two were intertwined, and Shane wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I love you, Shane. Thank you,” Ryan whispered.

Shane kissed the top of his head, smiling wider than he had in weeks. “Anytime, little guy. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls give kudos and comments they are my oxygen
> 
> tumblr: femmebergara


End file.
